


A Plot Twist You Were - Faraway

by Arctic_Cafe



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 3
Genre: Angst, BACK ON MY JULES/FAR BULLSHIT, Blood, Gross, Heartbreak, Heavy Angst, Hurt No Comfort, Injury, M/M, Mild Gore, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-09
Updated: 2018-07-09
Packaged: 2019-06-07 21:32:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15228315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arctic_Cafe/pseuds/Arctic_Cafe
Summary: Jules found his lust for blood completely centered on Faraday, Faraday, Faraday. He wanted to sink his teeth into that neck he's grown so fond of. Except this time, Jules wanted to tear it apart, to rend it clean from his spine and down into his stomach where it belonged, belonged..___Jules isn't allowed to be happy, folks. I fucking say so, I'm his creator





	A Plot Twist You Were - Faraway

“That little bitch.”

 

_ Crack _

 

“Fucken traitor.”

 

**_Crack_ **

 

“Horrible, wretched, _beautiful_ **_fucken_** -.”

 

**_CRACK_ **

 

“Hey? You alright in there, Jules? We can hear you monologuing to yourself. Again.” Jules completely stilled, bloodied knuckles unmoving from the hole in the cracked glass mirror as his one good eye glanced behind towards the door with clear disgust.

“Oh yeah Luce, I’m fine. I'm reeeeal fucken good,” Jules drawled through gritted teeth, cringing when the pressure caused the left side of his face to sting. A constant, cruel reminder of what happened three nights ago when he opened himself up to the love of his life. Jules snorted at the idea, though his heart squeezed inside his chest.  _ Love of his life _ , who does this sort of thing to someone they truly love?

“Aight, if you say so,” Lucy's raspy voice replied from behind the shack door, distant and unreal to Jules from beyond the rotted wood. “Just remember to rest, there's plenty of time before we, ah, set out.” Jules smirked at that, knowing exactly what she meant. They were gonna go find Far, to stop his  _ villainy _ from spreading into the wasteland. The entire group believed Jules when he told them about Far’s betrayal, aptly leaving out the reason why Far turned on him of course, simply resorting to tell them that Far had lost his mind (or maybe that it was always gone, and he faked his friendship the entire time, Jane clearly took that one to heart when Jules started tearing up). It wasn't hard to convince them of what Far did, it took nearly three stimpacks to just keep Jules from dying altogether, two more to keep him sedated long enough for the impromptu surgery on his exposed skull from Lucy and Finch; all the while the more emotional folks from the group worried for him profoundly. It was Deck and Jane who found Jules first in the dingy motel room, half naked and bleeding hard from the open, pulsating gun wound in his face. Deck himself carried Jules back to the group, and the rest was history.

Jules closed his good eye and turned back towards the mirror, breathing deeply, trying to rid himself of the memory. He was awake the entire time, not once did he not feel the pain, the misery. Even worse, he was out of jet completely, the group used it on him to keep Jules from waking up after the surgery, giving him one day to recover. Sobriety was never Jules’ strong suit, and now he's gone two whole days completely awake and clear minded. Oddly enough though, he felt no cravings, or at least, when he did, he felt no urge to act upon them. Jules found his lust for blood completely centered on Faraday, Faraday,  _ Faraday. _ He wanted to sink his teeth into that neck he's grown so fond of. Except this time, Jules wanted to tear it apart, to rend it clean from his spine and down into his stomach where it belonged,  **belonged** -

Jules quickly wiped away the tears that cascaded down his cheek with his torn hand, breathing short, gasping breaths as he subconsciously brought the soaked knuckles to his mouth to suck the red, hot liquid away. Jules loathes Far, he hates him so much. Far turned his back on him at his most vulnerable moment, he needs to pay for what he has done and yet… yet the mere thought of Far dying caused Jules to choke on raw, unbridled emotions. He hates him, hates him,  _ hates him _ .

But Jules still loves him too. Jules wants him, he still yearns to feel Far’s soft, warm skin against his cold chest and to kiss his fresh hot blood; Far chased away the darkness and, for the first time in Jules’ long, miserable life, kept it away.

Jules openly sobbed now as he bit down on his ripped knuckles, drawing more blood to rise as he choked and gagged on spittle and runny snot. Jules opened his remaining eye and tried to look at his face in the fractured mirror. But Jules only saw Far where his reflection was supposed to be, saw the gun pointed at his face as Far mouthed the words  _ 'monster’  _ over and  **over** again. Jules tore his hand away from his stained teeth to punch the mirror once again, this time completely shattering the glass before screaming.

It's not fair. It is not fucking fair. He can't control who is he, who he was bred and raised to be. Why couldn't his baby, his Faraway, understand that? Jules screamed until his throat was as raw as his heart, ignoring the concerned voices from outside the door, focusing on nothing but the image of Far inside his head until he blacked out, collapsing on the dirty, glass covered floor.

Jules will find Far. He will find him and get what is due. Whatever that future may be. 

**Author's Note:**

> Based around our fallout pnp campaign. Jules is mine, Faraday is Samuel's. One day I'll actually write an actual real series about these two and the progression of their very unhealthy relationship, but for now just take these snippets~


End file.
